traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Forensics
The truth can never truly die Forensics is a field of medicine in Trauma Team, where the player plays as Naomi Kimishima as she attempts to solve a case and determine how and why a victim died. Gameplay Most of the game is involved in gathering pieces of evidence and making connections between them to put together the truth of what happened. Along the way, the player will be given multiple choice questions pertaining to the case, some of which requiring memory of otherwise overlooked details. Answering the questions wrongly will count as a mistake, and up to 10 mistakes can be made before a game over is issued. The player may also refuse to answer to not risk making a mistake and can come back to the question later, though they do not advance until it is answered. Forensics has no difficulty rating or rank, and can only be played by one player; however, if another Wii remote is connected the second player can point at things with a glove and make a rather annoying sound by pressing the A button. Office This is where Naomi 's investigation begins. Here, she can draw connections between evidence using her computer, or listen to testimonies from witnesses or associated people using the recorder. Computer The computer displays a list of clues collected over the course of the investigation. The clues can be reviewed, and sometimes they can be combined with related clues to draw conclusions. Clues can be picked up by pressing both the A and B buttons at the same time and moved around. When enough conclusions are reached, the clue becomes Solid Evidence, where it no longer needs to be combined or analyzed. Additionally, the clues can be sent to "Little Guy" to request that he helps analyze them. Sometimes the analysis will take time, and clues under analysis cannot be used until it is complete. Whenever "Little Guy" has completed an analysis, an icon will appear over his Mii on the top right corner of the computer screen. Recorder The recorder is used to review testimonies from various people who could be connected to the case in some way. The A button is used to play the recording, while the left and right buttons on the Wiimote's directional pad are used to rewind or fast forward the recording. If anything suspicious can be seen in the person's statements, the A button can be used to try and determine a clue. Evidence Room Here, the player can investigate either the victim's corpse or personal effects to search for anything suspicious that can pertain to a clue in the investigation. Moving the control stick on the Nunchuck can adjust the camera angle and positioning, while the A button is used to zoom in on suspicious areas of the victim's corpse or personal effects and investigate them. If there are two or more victims, the player can switch between the victims to inspect by selecting them from the name list at the top-left hand corner of the screen. Sometimes the corpse is recovered as a broken skeleton, and thus the skeleton would need to be reconstructed. Similar to bone reconstruction in surgery and orthopedics, the forceps is used to position pieces of the skeleton in the right place, and the angle of the pieces can be adjusted by twisting the Wiimote. Crime Scene Here, the player investigates relevant scenes to search for clues as to how the person died. Several tools can be used to aid the process. Tilting the control stick on the Nunchuck shifts the point of view, while the A button is used to zoom in and inspect a suspicious area. Magnifying Glass This is used to investigate any suspicious portion of the scene. Push the A button to investigate. Advanced Light Source (ALS) The ALS is used to search for things usually not visible to the naked eye. Hold the A button to shine the ALS across the scene. If it picks up anything, it will be highlighted in blue along with a ringing sound being played. Luminol Spray The luminol spray is used to identify traces of blood hidden in the crime scene. Hold the A button to spray, then check the area with the ALS to investigate. Aluminium Powder Aluminium powder is used to check for the presence of fingerprints. Hold the A button to distribute the powder, then use the ALS to investigate. Cracking the Case Once all the clues and sufficient Solid Evidence is acquired, Naomi will make a conclusion on what happened. As she narrates how the victim died, there will be various points where the player has to select a piece of Evidence that supports her claim. Using the wrong piece will count as a mistake. Medal Challenges If you look hard enough, you'll find Medal Challenges among the crime scenes. These are optional 5-question quizzes on various fields of medicine. Answer the questions carefully, as answering them wrongly will count towards your mistake limit. Successfully completing the Challenges will give Doctor Medals for Naomi's scenarios once the stage is finished. Murders This is a list of all murders solved by Naomi Kimishima. Category:Trauma Team Category:Medical Terms and Procedures